


Joining The Party

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Busted [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ever had a threesome before?"  Emily asked. </p>
<p>"No," Hotch answered the same time Reid said, "Yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining The Party

Emily stepped into Hotch's office just as he was packing up to leave for the weekend, "Hey, I got those socks Jack was wanting for soccer."

He looked up, surprised, "You did?  Where'd you end up finding them?"

"Spain."  She smiled, "A friend shipped them to me.  I can bring them Monday unless; does he have a game this weekend?"

"Yeah, first one tomorrow morning.  We have to be there before seven."

"Well, I'll drop them by tonight."

"You don't have to do that.  Monday would be fine."

She faked a horrified look, "He can't be without such fancy footwear.  He needs these!  I'll drop them by."

"Okay.  Thank you for finding them."

"Anything for Jack."

=====

Jack had vanished next door after dinner, leaving his parents to clean up the kitchen.  

Reid was loading the dishwasher, "Do you think his team will win tomorrow?"

"It's a good team that they're playing.  I don't know."  He watched his husband finish and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Aaron!  Jack could come back any minute."

"Then let's take this upstairs where we can lock the door."  Hotch gave his ass a squeeze and then started tugging him to the stairs.

Spencer gave an exasperated sigh, "Fine."  He started giggling and took off when Aaron gave him a pinch.

When Aaron made it to the doorway, Spencer was already stripped down and sitting on the bed.  He pushed the door shut and followed suit.  "Come here."  He pulled Spencer in for a kiss before laying them both down on the bed.  "I've been thinking about having you all day.  You wore that purple tie again."

Spencer smirked, "I know."  He rolled until he was pressing down on Aaron, pinning him in place.  "I think the next time we travel; I will wear it just to drive you to distraction."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"  He reached down and rubbed both of their lengths together.  When the drag of dry skin started to irritate, he pulled out the lube and coated his fingers.  "On your knees."

Aaron complied and knelt on all fours, waiting to be breached.

=====

Emily jogged up the steps and knocked on the front door.  When no answer came, she leaned over the railing and saw both cars over the fence.  She tried knocking again and then heard Jack's voice from the neighbor's front window.  "Maybe they went for a run."  She pulled out the spare key and let herself in.

Emily sat the bag on the kitchen table and set about writing a note to leave for when they came home.  Just as she was finishing, the sound of something falling to the floor sounded above her head.  "Hotch?  Reid?"  She headed to the stairs to investigate.

=====

Aaron chuckled as the bottle of lube rolled off the bed, "Guess you won't be needing that anymore anyway."  He then sighed and groaned as one long slender finger entered him, “God Spencer, that feels so good."

When Spencer added a second finger, he had to take one of Aaron's hips to keep the man from thrusting back against him, "Be still."

Aaron did him best to remain motionless and two fingers became three and he could feel the stretching and almost-burn as fingers slipped in and out.  All too soon the fingers were being pulled back and Reid was nudging his knees a little further apart.  Hotch couldn't help the deep moan as Spencer slid into him to the hilt in one slick movement.

"That's so hot."

Both men's heads whipped around to the door to their side and found Emily standing, watching.

"Please don't stop on my account."  Her breath was airy, an almost pant.  She made eye contact with Reid as he pulled out and slammed back into the man beneath him.  "God.  It's been so long since I've gotten to watch something like that."  She glanced down at her boss, who was watching her, mouth slightly open.

Spencer leaned forward and whispered something to Aaron before pulling up, "Want to join?"

Emily was speechless.  "Yes."

He beckoned her with a finger and pulled back and slammed into Hotch again, causing the man to cry out.

Emily didn't hesitate in stripping and crawling onto the bed, “Where do you want me?"  She felt herself blush under two sets of appraising eyes.

Hotch tugged her down, "Here.  On your back."

She shuffled down and felt his length brushing her core.

He ran one hand over her body and sank his middle two fingers into her heat.  

Emily bucked against him.

Spencer resumed gently pulling in and out while Aaron starting sucking on Emily's nipples and rubbing patterns across her clit.

Once she was panting and begging, Aaron pulled his fingers out and lined himself up before sinking in.  "My god, it's too much."  He pulled out, pushing Spencer into him deeper, before sinking in again, pulling Spencer nearly out.

"Ever had a threesome before?"  Emily asked. 

"No," Hotch answered the same time Reid said, "Yes."

She grabbed one of Spencer's hips with one hand while taking one of Aaron's with the other, "Take me now.  I like it hard."

It only took a minute for the men to find their rhythm.  Once they did, it wasn't long before Emily was begging and writhing beneath them and Reid was driving Aaron over the edge.

One swipe over Emily's clit with Aaron's thumb and she was coming and shouting, cursing as her orgasm took her over.  The sensation of her beneath and around him and Reid pounding his prostate had Hotch following after.  The sounds of the pair beneath him drove Spencer to completion and he found himself on the top of a sweaty, sticky dog pile. panting.

Once their breathing started to return to normal, Emily was pushing them over so she could get up.  "I should interrupt more often.  I didn't realize it would be that good."  She winced as she walked, "Or you would be that big."  She shut the bathroom door.

Spencer looked at his husband, "We just had sex with Emily."

"Yes, we did."  Hotch still felt like jelly.

"We should do it again."

"Now?"  Aaron sounded incredulous.

"No, not now.  Later."

Aaron just nodded.

They lay silent until Emily stepped out, still totally naked.  "I need to get home."

Both men nodded and bid her farewell, Spencer got up to see her to the door, "Maybe another day?

"Really?  Sure Hotch isn't up there freaking out?"

"Oh, he probably is."

Emily smiled and cupped his cheek, pulling him into a kiss, “We could have so much fun together, the three of us.  I didn’t realize you would be up for such a thing.”

Reid pressed another, sweeter kiss to her lips, “It’s a good thing you caught us then, isn’t it?”

 


End file.
